reinas_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Grey
Full Name: Adam Mason Grey Age: 15-16 Gender: Male Nationalities: American, Scottish Hobbies: Karate Love interest: Henriette Blundell Physical appearance: Adam’s casual outfit is a brown leather coat, with celery green squares on the sleeves and on the front. A black t-shirt underneath, grey pants and a dark grey pair of sneakers. He sometimes wears a green biker’s jacket, blue jeans, with dark blue sneakers. On warmer occasions, Adam wears a white shirt with blue shorts, and black sandals. Or just his original outfit minus the jacket. When he goes to the beach or pool he wears a blue, white-striped pair of swim trunks. Sometimes with grey swim goggles. Whenever he goes to the beach and wants to rent a Scuba-diving suit. He picks a grey and red-stripped one. Adam has ginger colored hair that covers his forehead and that's behind his ears. There’s even a hair that sticks up on the top of his head. He has reddish-brown eyes, black pupils, and a darker peach skin color. Adam’s pajamas are a blue t-shirt and black pj pants. But when it’s colder at night, he wears an orange long-sleeved shirt and pj pants, with his white socks. In Karate class, Adam wears a white gi and flat black shoes. For formal attire, Adam wears a black tuxedo with a red rose pinned on it, black dress pants, with shiny black dress shoes. Personality: Adam is quite polite and isn't very rude unless he’s trying to annoy his sister. Or when he acts like a goofball. Adam’s full of energy all the time. Sometimes though, he can get overly excited or hyper. Adam isn’t the brightest, since he fools around in school a lot of the time. He’s still a great studier, and memorizes what he learns when he actually tries to learn them. Adam is a dare-devil, he goes and does extreme things a lot. He wouldn’t be afraid to jump off a plane. He has an awkward side to his personality. He can be very uncooperative and kind of an embarrassment. He has an amazing imagination. Which makes him very creative. Powers/abilities: Stellar Magic: Adam can utilize a form of magic related to star or any other cosmic object, allowing him to form black holes, shoot cosmic beams, summon celestial beings or affect the time-space. Magic combat: Just like Jen, Adam is able to infuse magic with physical attacks, using musical magical energies to blast away and hex opponents and strengthen attacks. Magical Constructs: Adam can turn his magical energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Creation Magic: Adam can utilize powerful spells which can create anything out of certain materials or magical energy. He can create anything in any shape or form even with any kind of materials or even entities. Hand-to-hand combat: Since Adam goes to karate classes. He can also fight without using his magic. Although, his punches and kicks aren’t very painful to most of the people he goes up against. Weaknesses/fears: Weaknesses: Lack of motivation: If Adam doesn't have any motivation to be imaginative. His creation magic or magical constructs won't work. His black holes: When using his Stellar Magic, Adam has to be careful when he has to put power into the black holes. Because they could get really big and suck everything in an area inside, including Adam. His celestial beings: This is the most dangerous thing Adam can use. Because the beings could gain minds of their own if Adam loses focus on them. Then start trying to destroy everything in their paths. Fears: The Dark: You would think Mabel would be the one in the family who is afraid of the dark, but nope. Adam still uses a rocketship night light. And he carries a mini red flashlight in his pocket everywhere he goes. Clowns: Adam has a fear of clowns and hates talking about it. He got it when his aunt took him and Jen to the circus one day when they were both still young. 5-6 years old to be exact. When he saw a clown for the first time, he thought it was the creepiest thing he'd ever seen. Then he got afraid of it. When the clown came up to him, Adam screamed as loud as he could and peed his pants. Backstory: Adam’s early life was nowhere near as awful as his twin sister’s. He had a great relationship with his parents and the rest of his family. Conner told Adam the same stuff he told Jen that made her afraid of the real world. But Adam had a different reaction to his father’s talks. He thought he was making it all up and never took it seriously. He never got afraid either. Because Adam knew if he were in danger, his parents would come and save him right away. His mother, Savannah was surprised of how he was handling it. But then Conner told him that he wouldn’t always be there to help him. That made Adam run to his sister and hug her. Then they were both terrified. Like Jen, Adam’s powers went out of control a lot. Mostly his stellar magic. The first time it happened, a magical being Adam summoned by accident injured his dad. So he had to taken to the hospital and stay there for almost a year. Adam felt so guilty and heartbroken after that. But his mother told him that it wasn’t his fault. That didn’t cheer him up at all. Once Adam started going to kindergarten. He managed to make a friend on the first day. His friend’s name was Gabriel. They bonded so well so quickly because Gabriel wasn’t exactly a normal kid either. So Adam could kind of relate to him. They’ve both been going to same schools together they’re whole lives. When Adam was 9 years old. The bullies who Jen was always hanging out with picked on Adam. The other kids at the school besides Gabriel and Jen made fun of him because of the way he dressed when he was young. They also made fun of his creative ideas, and always thought they were strange. The other students sometimes encouraged the bullies to fight Adam. He let them bully him until one day when they were in the school’s basketball court. Adam used his magic combat and beat them all. After that, they went to Jen and convinced her to start doing things with them. The teachers of the school hated Adam, because he would never fully focus in class. He would always be in his la-la land. He never studied for his tests. That made his grades pretty low. After Mabel was born and Adam found out his mom became an E.V.O., his mind was blown. He was just as heartbroken as Jen was. He didn’t express his sadness the way she did. He expressed it by not talking and eating much. But having Mabel around made him feel better in a little less than a month. When Mabel was a toddler, Adam used his creation magic to make her a golden retriever pup plush. She treasured it ever since she got it. That made Adam feel warm and fuzzy inside. He thought everything was gonna be good again after that. Since Mabel was happy, everyone else would be too. Then one day, Adam was riding on one of his skateboards and fell on his ankle. It was just sprained, but he ended up going to the hospital and having to be in a wheelchair. He hated it, he got frustrated about how he couldn't walk. He wasn't acting very nice at all during that time. In fact, he forced the kids at school to feel sorry for him, he didn't want anyone making fun of him, or else he'd threaten to hurt them with his magic. Finally, he didn't want his family making a big deal out of it. That was the worst time in Adam's life. Once he was finally fully healed, Adam was still kinda mean. After a couple days he was back to his normal self. Other information: - Gabriel is Adam’s best friend. - Adam gains a crush on a girl named Henriette Blundell. After she moves to the town of Oaklore and meets the team. - Adam has owned 5 different skateboards throughout his lifetime. - Adam got his ginger hair color from his great-great-great-great-great-great grandpa. He inherited his eye color from another old relative. - Adam’s favorite past time is making paper air planes and making them soar through the air. - Adam has a habit of scratching his arms whenever he's nervous.